This invention relates to hetero group containing perfluoroalkyl terminated oxetanes, their reaction products with nucleophiles, related halogenated derivatives, and derived polyethers. Their primary use is to impart oil and water repellency to textiles, glass, paper, leather, and other compositions.
Oxetanes connected by sulfur atoms to bis-perfluoroalkyl substituents have not been reported. Oxetanes connected by oxygen atoms to branched perfluoroalkyl groups or to fluoroalkyl groups with terminal hydrogen atoms have been described by C. Krespan in J. Org. Chem. 43, 4 (1978), Ger. Offen. 2,109,966 and 2,116,105, and by Vakhlamova, L. in C.A. 89:110440p and 85:62609u.
However, fluoroalkyl compounds which are terminally branched or contain omega-hydrogen atoms do not exhibit efficient oil repellency. Perfluoroalkyl compounds which are connected directly via hetero-atoms without alkylene spacers are not sufficiently flexible as pendant groups. Perfluoroalkylmethylene-hetero groups, other than trifluoroethylene, are expensive to prepare. Consequently, such fluoroalkyl oxetanes are not practical intermediates from which to obtain useful products. Additionally, other perfluoroalkyl compounds containing heteroaromatic connecting groups or mono-fluoroalkyl oxetanes containing oxygen have been reported e.g. J. Org. Chem. 45 (19) 3930 (1980). These compounds are not useful for purposes of this invention.
The subject perfluoroalkyl oxetanes are readily isolated in high yield and purity. Since the subject oxetanes are connected to the linear, pendant perfluoroalkyl chains by flexible hetero groups, more mobile perfluoroalkyl functions are provided, which exhibit optimal oil repellency.
Bis-perfluoroalkyl oxetanes, polymeric derivatives thereof, and their reaction products with nucleophiles are useful because they possess a low free surface energy which provides oil and water repellency to a wide variety of substrates. Oxetanes containing a single R.sub.f -function, multiple R.sub.f -functions with terminal hydrogen atoms, or branched perfluoroalkyl groups are known, but do not provide these properties to the same extent. The subject oxetanes may be prepared in high yield and purity in contrast to prior art materials.